Display components in image display devices, such as television devices, are now being shifted from conventional cathode-ray tube displays to thin display panels, such as liquid crystal panels and plasma display panels. With the thin display panels, the thicknesses of the image display devices can be reduced. Liquid crystal panels included in the liquid crystal display devices do not emit light, and thus backlight devices are required as separate lighting devices. The backlight devices are generally classified into direct-type and edge-light-type according to mechanisms. To further reduce the thicknesses of the liquid crystal display devices, the edge-light-type backlight devices are more preferable. An example of such a device is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a rear frame (a chassis) and a front frame (a frame member) each including sidewalls that have openings. The sidewalls are substantially perpendicular to sidewalls of the rear frame and the front frame closer to light source boards. When the light source boards (light source units) need to be removed or replaced, screws that fix the light source boards are removed and the light source boards are accessed through the openings, slid along an inner surface of the rear frame, and removed, and new boards are inserted through the openings. With this configuration, removal and replacement of the light source boards can be easily performed. To fix the light source boards, the screws are inserted in holes of the front frame and the rear frame and the light source boards are screwed from the rear side. According to such a configuration, the light source boards are properly, tightly, and closely fixed to the inner surface of the rear frame.